


in the second drawer under the sink

by SolaSola



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Asian snacks, Asian-American Character, Bathrooms, Chowder has ADHD, Eyeliner, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, Snacks & Snack Food, Winter Screw (Check Please!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaSola/pseuds/SolaSola
Summary: when chowder moves into the haus one bathroom away from lardo, he doesn't realize how much he's gaining.5 times chowder found what he didn't know he needed in his and lardo's bathroom + 1 time he didn't





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> much of what i write about lardo and chowder's experiences and their friendship comes from my own lived experience as a second-gen vietnamese american from the silicon valley
> 
> that being said, i don't have the same personal connection to chowder's experience of ADHD (headcanoned) and am always open to hearing corrections or concrit regarding this - drop into the comments or my tumblr (linked in the endnotes!)

The first time, Chowder’s not looking for Lardo at all. Instead he’s sacked out on his new bed in a Haus that doesn’t feel uninhabited, necessarily, but just… way too quiet. It’s August and Ransom and Holster only got in yesterday; Bitty’s getting a ride from the airport later today, according to his texts in the haus groupchat.

So Chowder knows it’s irrational to feel like the Haus is some desolate alien landscape when Ransom and Holster are just across the river meeting with the coaches at Faber. If he went downstairs, he could see that they’ve already made their mark: xbox controllers for their planned post-cocaptains-meeting game of Madden, butter and eggs in the fridge because Bitty requested they stock up the fridge so he could bake as soon as he got back. But right now in his room it’s hitting Chowder that he’s going to live here, without Dex and Nursey down the hall in the same frosh dorm. It feels weird that there aren’t either Holster’s showtunes or Beyoncé or Ransom’s kegster playlist playing right now. It feels weird that Chowder’s in the Haus without either Dex or Nursey pounding up the front steps beside him or Bitty nagging him to get off the couch. Instead the silence echoes around his head along with an electric whine—maybe from the power strip Jack left on the desk or the box fan Ransom helped him bring up, and Chowder’s just not in the mood to deal right now. 

His frog year, his parents and sister came to drop him off and walk around the Samwell campus. Before moving into his freshman dorm, they’d stopped in Chinatown in Boston for dim sum (at a place scoped out by his parents using the Asian Samwell Alumni Facebook group), which tasted pretty close to what he’d get in the Bay and in Samwell’s downtown for boba (scoped out by his sister using the reviews on Google Maps), which wasn’t _quite_ as good as the Bay Area’s but okay as long as you steered clear of their powdery taro milk tea. 

And this time it was just Chowder flying out, so it’s just a Lyft from Boston Logan right to the Haus and Ransom helping him carry his bags up the stairs. No time to stop in Chinatown, so no dim sum and no Chinese bakery, so no Chinese bakery bread, just Bitty’s pie ingredients. And—crap, that’s what this is, isn’t it. 

He’s not homesick, exactly, but he’s definitely having trouble adjusting. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little annoyed at himself right now—who the heck has a homesickness crisis in their sophomore year, and less than two hours in at that? But last year he’d had freshman dorm meetings and orientation keeping him busy and he’d just been overwhelmed by _getting to play hockey at Samwell_ and he hadn’t been going into it with Jack Zimmermann’s dibs and a record as the best freshman goalie in NCAA last year. Ugh. 

What wouldn’t he give for Bitty to get here and start up some chatter, or Ransom to get back and call Chowder down to get his butt kicked in Mario Kart, or Cait to show up with a yoga mat and a invitation to work out together—but Chowder’s self-aware enough to know that what he’s doing is much more _moping_ than _wishing_ . Double ugh. He’s resigned himself to pitifully digging through his boxes for his yoga mat to work out alone just to do _something_ when he’s startled by three very loud knocks from the inside of the bathroom.

Lardo knocks again and doesn’t bother to wait for Chowder to pick himself up from where he landed after jumping about a foot in the air, just kicking open the bathroom day and leaning in from the door frame. 

“Oh my god Lardo! You didn’t text the groupchat—I didn’t know you were even here?” Chowder’s flying at her, giving her a hug that makes the height difference super obvious—the top of her beanie is skimming his chin. He’s so relieved to find another _human being in the Haus_ that he leans in to Lardo’s hair ruffling and wiggles his shoulders a little bit.

“Damn, you’re like a cat snuggling into getting pet. Missed you too, Chow. And nah, close enough that Shits just drove me down, didn’t feel like I needed a welcoming committee or a ride from the airport like you and Bits.” She pulls back from Chowder’s lanky hug to give him one last noogie and tilts her head to one side. “Did you fucking grow again?” 

Chowder summons his best inner Bitty for a good-natured eye roll. “Lardo! You sound like my grandma. Every single time we went to her house for dinner. This whole summer!‘So tall!’ ‘How’s hockey?’ ‘Are you eating?’”

He’s joking, and he’s a lot less sad now that Lardo’s here to talk to, but something must change in his face and Lardo notices. She gives his shoulder a little shake and raises an eyebrow, and Chowder’s simultaneously thanking the powers that be for Lardo’s comforting tactileness and also seriously impressed by the fact that Lardo really can read your mind and then chirp you into submission without even opening her mouth. “No, I’m fine,” he begins to say, answering her unasked _are you okay_ , before he pauses to really think about it. “Or—I don’t know, just weird? I missed you guys and the Haus was feeling hella empty. IDK.”

And yes, that second eyebrow raise is _definitely_ because he just said “IDK” out loud, with his mouth. Which, like, okay, fair. But Lardo still has her checking-up-on-you face on, the one that she uses in the locker room after a loss and also the one she uses when she’s looking at her own art. So despite the chirping, Chowder feels himself just saying “Like. Extrovert withdrawal? Like I need to talk to someone to charge up and god the Haus felt so empty. And also the ADHD doesn’t, um. Doesn’t play great with quiet empty houses especially when they’re creaky and have really _loud_ power strips.” He exhales, way louder than he meant to. Huh. He’s honestly surprised Lardo let him get through that non-sentence. But instead she lowers her eyebrows and punches him lightly in the shoulder.

“Well, fuck, dude, the Haus isn’t empty now, is it? C’mon, we’re gonna be bathroom buddies, come and help me unpack? Hey, listen, I actually came over because—”

Chowder scrambles through the bathroom because Lardo’s turned around and gone to get something in her own room. She turns around and—

“Holy frick.”

Lardo slides a stack of three cardboard boxes across the bathroom’s tile floor, and it takes Chowder’s goalie reflexes to scoot his toes out of the way. “I got Shits to swing by Quincy and make a stop at Kam Man to stock up on—”  
“LARDO DUAN ARE THOSE THE GOOD JAPANESE CRACKERS WERE YOU HOLDING ON TO THIS HOARD OF ASIAN SNACKS LAST YEAR TOO.”

“Not in the Haus, the fuck? Shits would get the munchies and eat them without realizing which ones are the _good_ ones that I’m saving for when I need a triple shot of MSG pouring through my veins. And Bitty is exactly the kind of person who’d freak if I was keeping dried squid in his kitchen.” Lardo wrinkles her nose, and Chowder knows exactly what she means. But then she smirks. “But yeah, they were in my dorm though.”

“LARDO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND MY MOM WAS SHIPPING ME CARE PACKAGES FULL OF RANCH 99 SNACKS AND NOTHING ELSE.” Chowder probably should turn down his volume but right now he’s just gobsmacked. Lardo is very possibly the coolest person he knows.

“So I figured since we’re the two Asian kids sharing a bathroom we could use one of the drawers as a snack stash? So you can come get them too even when I’m busy or whatever.”

Chowder’s pretty sure his heart eyes are showing on his face and he can’t even be bothered to care. Lardo isn’t just the coolest person he knows, she’s also cooler than cool. 

“What are you waiting for, Chow, help me scrub out this drawer and then help me sort these snacks?”

* * *

“Nongshim or—”

“Calbee.” They say it together and Chowder doesn’t think he’s stopped grinning for the entire last thirty minutes. They wrangled all the plastic packages into the drawers but for some reason they’re still in the bathroom. Chowder’s thrown his fleece sharks blanket into the (dry!) bathtub and Lardo lined it with pillows, and now they’re sitting inside and inaugurating the bathroom buddies snack stash by breaking open some of the snacks.

“Like I know other people are allowed to have different shrimp chip preferences but they’re just wrong.” Chowder gives a giant exaggerated shrug. He may have kind-of-sort-of had way too many Hi-Chew and is riding the start of a sugar high, but Lardo only really likes the pink strawberry ones and refuses to eat grape so he’s really just taking one for the team. 

Lardo nods seriously. “Hey, I gotta be real with you? I’m so fucking glad you’re my bathroom buddy. And Asian snack buddy.” She’s leaning her head back against the back tile wall of the tub and is doing a pretty impressive v-seat with her legs resting on the rim of the tub. She sighs a little bit. “Can you imagine if we tried to get Bitty to eat shrimp-flavored chips?” She rolls one of the Calbee chips between her fingers. “Shitty went with me to Kam Man to get snacks and he’s still shocked that there are frogs and geoducks in tanks at the fish counter. I think he kind of wanted to free them.”

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“We can _not_ show Ransom and Holster geoducks.”

“ _Bro_.” Lardo starts cackling, and Chowder’s glad she’s not sighing now. He’ll… admit he hasn’t seen Lardo sad a lot, not really actually sad and not just in super-serious has-a-lot-of-manager-things-to-do mode after they lose. The manager doesn’t really get to be sad the way the team does. And to be honest, most of the team lets the goalie be more sad than everyone else anyway. But. 

“No, yeah though. Thank you? For the snacks and for the bathroom… blanket… fort. I think I needed this.”

“Mm, yeah?” Lardo’s inviting him to keep talking and Chowder just lets words spill out.

“I’m worried about sophomore year and I know that’s stupid because you’re going to be a _senior_ and that’s so much harder but like I have to pick my major this year and I don’t know? And I’m worried about the team, and practice, but that’s also kind of dumb because Jack said I earned his dibs on the ice but I don’t know how the team’s gonna do without Jack? And I just. Need to talk and then stuff my face with hi-chew so I can’t talk.”

“Whoa whoa whoa hey.” Lardo nudges his knee with one socked foot. “You can come bitch in the bathtub with me anytime, and it’s not dumb to be worried. Also. That’s why the snack stash is in the bathroom. Because I know I need it, and you need it, and sometimes when you’re having a bad day you just kind of need to put some MSG in your veins and be sad.” She shrugs. “Real talk though, you can always come hang out on my side if you need there to be, like, humans in your space. And good snacks.”

“I’m hella going to take you up on that,” Chowder warns.

“Bathroom buddy bros don’t let bros down.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of chowder's relationships with homesickness come from my own experiences as a second gen asian-american raised in the silicon valley but living in much whiter areas for large chunks of time
> 
> chowder hearing the ADHD hum is [a real thing](https://chickenonabicycle.tumblr.com/post/184077770267/was-trying-to-sleep-but-then-my-third-eye-snapped)
> 
> i picture lardo's bathroom tub hangout looking like [simone giertz's from this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VVRUckX5UU)
> 
> i may or may not have [done research](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kam_Man_Food) and can attest that kam nam is the asian grocery most likely for shits and lardo to have gone to
> 
> lardo and chowder's strong opinions about calbee shrimp chips are entirely my own but also supported by [this article which i highly recommend because i love food journalism](https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/a3bdjb/calbee-shrimp-chips-are-a-food-science-marvel-and-no-i-dont-want-to-share)


	2. Chapter 2

Chowder managed to fit himself sitting cross-legged onto the bathroom counter, but it’s close: he’s sitting up straight a hair’s breadth away from the wall, in danger of flicking off the light switch if he leans back, and his left knee is hitting the mirror. His phone is balanced on his right knee, until he twists a tiny bit to get a better look at his eye in the mirror and knocks it off the counter into the sink. Shit. At least it’s dry. 

Lardo’s sitting on the floor in her own room, but she takes out an earbud and slides her bag of gummy bears to the side so she can come investigate when she hears his phone case clattering against the porcelain. 

“Bro. How the fuck are you even fitting yourself up there, and _why_ —Oh. Snowy.” She reaches into the sink to retrieve his phone and tilts her head curiously to the side when she sees he’s zoomed in on a photo of the Falcs’ starting goalie. Specifically on one of his eyes.

“One, it’s the goalie flexibility,” Chowder grins, wiggling his shoulders. He almost falls off the counter. “And two, I just needed to see the mirror, because I’m trying to teach myself how to do eyeliner, like Snowy’s when he’s in goal, but. Also trying not to stab myself in the eye.” He twirls the eyeliner pen in his hand over his fingers like a pencil, but a blob of eyeliner flicks out and hits the mirror. “Oh. Oops.”

Lardo’s nodding, listening to him, but she’s zooming in more on the photo he’s got. Chowder’s about to say it’s just the press photo that had the best view of his eyes, she doesn’t have to make the pursed-lips face that she does when Jack asks her to evaluate his photos for composition, when she says something. 

“Mm. Like, I’m not gonna argue with you that Snowy’s eyeliner skills are on point, but you can’t learn how to apply eyeliner from a white dude.” Lardo puts her fingers together like she’s holding a pencil and makes a swoosh shape through the air. “Also, he doesn’t do wings and wings are cool, you should learn them.” 

Chowder raises his eyebrows, fascinated, as Lardo pulls her own liquid eyeliner pen out of a drawer. “I was just gonna copy the shape he does though? But like. For fun though, not for on the ice. At least right now. I don’t know, maybe? I feel like it would throw off my pregame routine because I’ve been doing this for like fifteen minutes and I keep drawing it on and then I open my eye and it’s like. Not in the right place? And crooked.”

Lardo rolls her eyes. “Chowder. No. Consider this an Asian-tervention. Snowy doesn’t have monolids, if you try to open your eyes and make that shape there’s just gonna be a line floating half an inch above your actual eyes. We gotta give you giant panda eyes, or raccoon eyes or something.”

She closes her eyelids and points to the thick line of eyeliner on her own lids, saying, “You gotta make your eyeliner thick so it still shows up when you close your eyes if you’ve got monolids. And it changes the process of you applying it, too, you have to keep checking how visible it is when you close your eyes.” Chowder’s knee is sticking out over the edge of the counter, so she bumps her hip into it. 

Chowder wobbles, almost falling off the counter. Again. His elbow smacks the light switch and the lights flicker. “Jesus, Chow. Scoot down here and I’ll show you?”

* * *

Nursey knocks on Chowder’s doorframe later and pokes his head in to see the bathroom door open, both Lardo and Chowder sitting on the tile floor. “Guys? Bitty says team dinner—whoa. Chill, C.”

Chowder’s holding himself puck-drop still, his eyes laser-focused on the mini mirror on the floor as he sketches out a wing on his left eye. Lardo nods her chin at Nursey to beckon him in, and Nursey does his best to toe off his shoes, come in from the hall, and then perch himself on the edge of the tub without being too loud. Focused on Chowder’s work, Lardo has her critique face on. Her head head’s tilted to one side, and she’s giving him a little nod. 

“Looks good, Chow,” Lardo says. It’s a good thing Chowder finishes the wing when he does, because Nursey’s been rocking back and forth on the bathtub ledge and overbalances backwards into the bathtub. Lardo grabs his ankle and pulls him back before he can smack his head on the soap holder. 

Chowder breaks his frozen pose and shoots himself up to sit up straight, bouncing up and down even though his legs are still crossed on the floor. “Me and Lardo are doing monolid eyeliner!” he tells Nursey while Lardo chases down the eyeliner pen that’s rolling across the tile floor. He closes his eyes for just a second, dropping back into goalie mode and stilling to show Nursey before popping them open again. “Lardo that was so cool, it kinda feels weird when I’m doing it but I love it? Also I’m hella impressed you do that every day, what the heck, that takes forever!”

Somehow, Chowder can untangle his legs fast enough to catapault himself into Lardo, wrapping her in a hug. “Thanks, Lardo! Do you think the one I did looks enough like the one you did?”

Lardo’s still got her critique face on, so Chowder knows she’s being genuine when she leans back, assesses, and then says, “Yeah. It looks good. They match.” 

Nursey nods and ruffles Chowder’s hair a little bit. “It looks good, C.” 

“And now Lardo and I match!” he says. For Nursey’s benefit, he adds, “Because we have monolids, you have to put on way more eyeliner to make sure it’ll still show and look okay whether you have your eyes open or closed. Kinda like a raccoon, or a panda. Or, like. A reverse orca? Because orcas are black but there’s a big white spot around their eyes?” he asks, a little unsure.

Lardo laughs and thunks her forehead gently into Chowder’s like the team would do after a game. Even though he thought having badass eyeliner wings was the coolest thing he’d ever done, Chowder’s gonna have to amend that, because then Lardo bumps his fist. Because now he and Lardo are reverse orca eyeliner twins, which is even cooler. Lardo fist bumps are rare! “I’mma call the Asian-tervention a success but I also want to get to dinner so move your butt off the floor,” she says, levering herself off the floor and leading the frogs out of the bathroom. 

* * *

“Jellyfish tie or plain teal tie with this light blue shirt, d’y’think?” Chowder asks, leaning against the bathroom doorframe from his room. Lardo and Caitlin both turn around from where they’re sitting on Lardo’s floor and crane around to look at him through the bathroom doorways.

“Jellyfish,” says Cait, “It’s like, nerdy classy.”

At the same time, Lardo says decisively, “Teal, it’s more ‘you.’”

“I love you, Lardo, but I’m going with my actual girlfriend’s tie suggestions,” Chowder calls over his shoulder as he goes to grab his tie from wherever deep in his drawer it’s buried itself. “Nerdy classy it is!”

“I see how it is, frog,” Lardo shouts back, but it’s good-natured. “You’re literally a jock, why are you going for nerdy?” From that direction, there’s also a giggle from someone else, either Cait or March. 

It’s a full Haus this afternoon with everyone getting ready for Winter Screw, and Chowder loves it. It’s controlled, focused chaos, just like the crease at the start of a period or the Haus right before finals. Bitty’s got some cookies going so that no one will be pregaming on empty stomachs, and Cait came over to get ready together with Chowder and brought March with her so she wouldn’t be lonely. 

After he finally finds his tie, Chowder walks back through the bathroom to find Cait, Lardo, and March all sitting on the floor in front of Lardo’s full length mirror working on makeup. March is there, putting something shiny over her lipstick. As he comes in, Lardo’s got her back to Chowder while she’s working on putting something shiny and mother-of-pearl colored on Cait’s eyelids. Chowder catches the tail end of a story she’s telling in that slowed-down way Lardo talks when most of her focus is on something else. 

“Yeah, your boy’s actually gotten a lot better at eyeliner,” Lardo’s telling Cait while holding her chin still with one hand. “He’s down to only using like two makeup wipes every time he practices.” 

Chowder lets himself plops down messily next to Cait on the floor and carefully leans his head over onto her shoulder, doing his best not to jostle her face from Lardo’s work. Between his hockey goalie height and her volleyball height they still manage to match up enough to make this comfortable. Using some kind of witchcraft, Cait manages to raise her eyebrows without messing up Lardo. “You’re just, like, gangling,” she giggles. “Tie looks good though.” They’re talking pretty quietly, Cait doing that thing girls do when they try not to move their face too much when someone’s doing their makeup. Lardo and March have their own crosstalk going, something about whatever complicated system by which the volleyball team chose each other’s Screw dates.

“Yeah! I’ve been asking Lardo for help but mostly I just practice! Basically she helped me figure out a cheap—dupe?” he picks his head up and looks at Lardo, pausing. She looks over at him, nods, and goes back to Cait’s—it’s probably highlighter? Or bronzer? Chowder takes a second to get back on his train of thought because _Cait’s eyes look so pretty and glowy oh my god he loves his girlfriend_. 

“Okay yeah so a dupe, of the eyeliner she uses? And sometimes after practice when we’re all at the Haus waiting for Bitty’s pie to come out of the oven for post-practice snack I just come up here and I practice on Lardo or my arm or myself. It’s fun! I can do goalie eyeliner and also wings now.” Cait _mm-hms_ agreement and Chowder keeps going. 

“It’s this whole thing with monolids, because a bunch of your eyelid doesn’t get seen when you open your eye, so I named it a reverse orca? Like it’s gotta be thicker above your eye.”

March giggles a little bit. “Like raccoon eyes?”

“Yeah, but I like orcas, so.” Chowder shrugs, still happy. And Cait likes orcas too, has been telling Chowder all about the marine megafaunal ecology class she’s taking for her Marine Science major this year. 

“Okay, Cait, you’re good right? I’m gonna go help March with her eyeliner in the bathroom real quick, and then I’m gonna finish my makeup and we’re good,” Lardo says decisively in her manager voice. March gets up off Lardo’s beanbag and follows her into the bathroom.

“March, don’t make out with my boyfriend’s team manager in the bathroom! We screwed you with a perfectly good date!” Cait calls after them, chirping. 

“Not your boyfriend’s anything!” Lardo sing-songs back, sticking her tongue out. “You volleyball players are too tall, I need to be able to sit on the counter instead of the floor while I work.” She performs one of her patented Lardo eyebrow raises, which is ten times more able to chirp you into submission when she’s got her big hoops in and red glitter on her eyelids.

March rolls her eyes—Chowder knows Cait’s her softy, just like Chowder is Bitty’s frog—and joins in, “I don’t trust your ‘perfectly good date for screw’ taste any farther than I can throw them, Farms, and I might as well get my make-outs done early, oh- _kay_.” She adds a little twirl to her step and pulls Lardo into the bathroom.

“Um. They’re not actually going to– right?” Chowder asks. He’s grinning though—he can appreciate a good chirp-off, but Lardo and Bitty are going as bro-dates and he’s pretty sure that it’s because Lardo’s holding out for Shitty. 

“Nah, not a chance,” Cait giggles. “March just likes practicing her flirting before she actually gets to her date. We screwed her with April,” she tells him conspiratorially. Cait turns her gaze back to all her makeup stuff strewn around Lardo’s floor and eyes it like it’s a ball she’s about to serve. “Okay. Eyeliner.”

She looks at Chowder for a moment, sizing him up. “Wait. Hey, Chris, wanna do my eyeliner? And I’ll do yours? I suck at doing wings on myself. And I hear you’ve been practicing.”

* * *

They look pretty ‘swawesome. Cait doesn’t have monolids, but Chowder’s focused enough—sitting crosslegged on the floor, bouncing his knee a little but keeping his wrist steady—to do a razor precise wing. Cait asks his permission before he hands her the pen to do an all-around-his-eye reverse orca that makes his eyes look kind of intense and cool.

March and Lardo emerge from the bathroom not actually makeout-mussed at all and just more made up, and then the girls finish the rest of their makeup, and then Bitty’s hollering that everyone better be out on the porch in ten minutes or they’re going to start walking over without them. 

Lardo ushers everyone downstairs and onto the porch, slinging her arms around Cait on one side and Chowder on the other as they wait for the rest of SMH to tumble out of the Haus. Because of how tall Cait and Chowder are, her arms are stretched absurdly far even though she’s already wearing heels. Seeing a shit-eating grin start to form on Cait’s face out of the corner of his eye, Chowder shoots her a glance and, by unspoken agreement, they both shrug their shoulders up to their ears to bump Lardo’s arms even higher. 

Lardo rolls her eyes but hugs both of them closer. “You’re not half bad frogs,” she says, pushing her nose into Chowder’s dress shirt shoulder where it crinkles a bit. “You gotta good one, Farms,” she tells Cait.

“I know,” says Cait, smiling. “He does good wings, I’m keeping him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dispatches from the document writer: it's been almost a year since i started working on this fic; i actually wrote the first draft of this chapter in google docs before i ever wrote the asian snacks chapter that became chapter 1. the original publication date when i put this chapter _in ao3 to post_ is july 11, 2019. yes, i know. 
> 
> i still love chowder and lardo and all things about their friendship. the end of the comic (D:) and the omgstreamplease discord have been amazing in terms of inspiration, and i would probably have made yall wait _another_ year for this chapter if we weren't talking about chowder all the time and generating so many! ideas!
> 
> on to the actual notes:
> 
> yes, i know lardo's upper-lid winged eyeliner is a lot different than snowy's eyeblack eyeliner but here i am writing this fic anyway
> 
> i don't do makeup a lot on my own monolids (and i also have monolids that come and go depending on the day - fun fact, lots of factors like crying, waking up late, rubbing my eyes, etc can affect whether i have monolids on a given day - plus, ppl can have mismatched monolids where one eye may have a more visible lid than the other!) but [here's a video of roughly what i mean by panda/reverse orca eyes](https://youtu.be/nvn3roM0UvA?t=351)
> 
> i am a definite subscriber to the idea that nursey has a complicated but generally positive relationship with makeup and can appreciate chowder's how-do-you-do-that-on-the-first-try wings (the answer is goalies, man)
> 
> let's pretend lardo has a full-length mirror doors in her room because we can't actually see shitty's closet doors [ here! ](https://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/105791740527)
> 
> cait's class is loosely based on Boston University's [marine science program—it's a major requirement!](http://www.bu.edu/academics/cas/programs/marine-science/ba/)
> 
> i absolutely love [this fic, "let's get screwed" by greenbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967421) so i borrowed a little bit of march getting ready at the haus before screw from it and will rec it to anyone who even remotely mentions march/april

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is intended and planned to be 5+1 but is definitely still a wip  
> comments feed my greedy creator soul and i reply to all of them! please be kind to my second fic ever/my first ever for check please!  
> find me on tumblr @lardowiththeassist


End file.
